


Agape

by SukiRios



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8821060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SukiRios/pseuds/SukiRios
Summary: Brother Au. Yuri understands the importance of what he had always taken for granted





	

It was calm and quiet in the early hours of the morning. Their footsteps caused echos as they locked the rink door behind them and made their way into the interior, not bothering with turning the lights on in the lobby, here too often to need them. Once at rinkside, they turned on the lights there and put their stuff in the scorekeeper booth before sitting on one of the hockey benches to lace up their skates.

If anyone knew the chaos of the Sakaki household, no one would expect Yuri and Yuto to get along. The assumptions couldn’t be further from the truth. While they fought with each other just as much as they fought with the other two of their quadruplet siblings, Yuto and Yuri had a common ground and enjoyed each other’s company in times like this.

Both of them were ice skaters. Yuri did figure skating while Yuto played hockey. Their father, seeing how serious they were about their hobbies, had worked out a deal with the local rink. The boys were each given a set of keys to come and go as they pleased as long as they didn’t abuse the privilege and destroy anything.

The late night/early morning practices quickly became the two boys’ bonding time. It was nice to escape the noise level of the house and all the animals their mom rescued. Adding to the fact that neither were part of the loud set of twins made it work too. They would chat, but mostly focused on their own thing, sharing the ice and working in harmony. On top of his hockey, Yuto would also critique Yuri’s practicing, having been around the sport enough to notice any flaws or errors.

“You can have the stereo all practice,” Yuto told him as they stretched before they stepped out on the ice.

That actually caught Yuri by surprise and he looked over at him from where he was bent double over his leg that was propped up on the boards. Normally they put on music that they both agreed on during warm-up since their tastes differed and then Yuri was allowed to have it. “My my, brother. What did I do for you to grace me with such charity?” he asked, causing Yuto to snort and shake his head before getting up and stepping onto the ice.

“You have a competition coming up and you usually like to get into the groove way ahead of time so you don’t feel any nerves when performing,” Yuto explained simply before taking off, heading to do a few laps to loosen his legs before Yuri started his routines, leaving his brother fairly baffled at the bench.

“Since when has he been able to read me so well?” Yuri mused before moving to set up the stereo for his free routine. The short program he had just about down to perfection but he struggled on the free skate. His theme was based off of family and the short program was all about portraying the stress of a dysfunctional and chaotic family. He wanted the free skate to portray the other side of family, the softer side, but he didn’t have as much experience with that so he struggled.

Yuri fiddled with his cd and chose his warm up music, stepping onto the ice and hit play as Yuto started his agility practice. Their eyes met and Yuto grinned at him causing Yuri to smirk. They played a fairly dangerous game during warmups, Yuri had a routine mapped out for warming up and Yuto did his agility at the same time. If they had their timing correct they would continuosly miss each other by inches. If one of them was even the slightest bit off of their pace they would collide. While a stupid maneuver, they both enjoyed it and after the first major mishap where Yuto was on the tail end of a collision and Yuri’s skate sliced his arm deeply as they fell, they both really honed their awareness around them and improved so that if they would collide again, they wouldn’t smack into each other as hard as that time.

As the music started, they both began to skate. Yuto kept Yuri in his peripherals the whole time, making sure to tweak his training just right so that they would miss each other. At one point though, Yuri almost caught Yuto off of a jump, his leg flying out more than it usually did which forced Yuto to drop to the ice and roll to protect his face.

“Yuto!” Instantly Yuri was at his side, checking him for injuries. Their mom and dad would kill him if he hurt Yuto badly again. He cursed, his composure gone. His mind had wandered and he hadn’t realized how close Yuto was so his leg broke form. “Yuto answer me, are you hurt?”

“Just my lip...I bit it and the inside of my cheek when i hit the ice but at least i avoided the wild skate blade,” Yuto finally answered, sitting up with a small groan, blood trailing from the corner of his mouth as well as his lower lip, Yuri making a face of disgust but getting up to get a tissue. “Yuto...I…”

“I forgive you,” Yuto said softly, pressing the wadded up tissue to his busted lip to try and stop the bleeding. “I know, you’re bad at apologizing.”

Yuri gave him a look. “Since when can you read me so well? It’s been bothering me all morning.”

Yuto chuckled and checked his lip, dabbing lightly at it. “When you’re calm and not being pissed off at everyone and everything it’s easier to read your expressions and body language. I don’t get to see it much, but when it’s just the two of us here you let your guards down because you trust me and I don’t needlessly stress you out,” he explained, “And as your brother and the second half of the first set of twins, it’s only natural that I’m able to connect with you easier than Yugo and Yuya can.”

Yuri had no words and just stared in shock. He had been the first born and Yuto had followed right after. Yugo and Yuya had taken another hour to decide to come out which led to the joke that they fought to see who would go next and Yuto and Yuri got the hell out of there. Yuri had scoffed at the theory that twins had a psychic connection but now he wasn’t so sure. Yuto understood him in ways that he never thought anyone would be able to. Was this the missing piece of the family puzzle which made his free program so hard to perfect?

Leaning forward, he gave Yuto a rare hug, Yuto making a soft surprised sound but returning the hug. “I don’t appreciate you enough, Yuto. Sure we fight as much as I fight with the other two, but when we do it’s always for my own good as much as I’m loathe to admit it,” he murmured into his shoulder, gripping Yuto’s jacket tighter.

“Because I’m smart and have common sense that you’re going to wreck me if I try to pick an unimportant fight,” he quipped, earning an amused chuckle.

“You really do understand me.” Yuri slowly let go and sat back so he could examine Yuto’s lip and clean up the blood from the corner of his mouth from the cheek wound. “We might have to get your cheek looked at if it keeps bleeding but your lip isn’t all that deep, you bit it just right to get blood.”

“Good to know and we can just tell mom and dad that I fell. We won’t mention our game or else they’ll make us stop doing it,” Yuto reasoned, getting to his feet and gliding towards the bench to get a drink, Yuri following him.

“Hey Yuto...maybe not until nationals or even next year, depending on how long it takes, but I...I want to teach you figure skating. I want to do a doubles program with you,” Yuri admitted as he flipped through his cd to find his free skate music.

That caught Yuto by surprise. “You want me to skate with you?” he asked, baffled. When Yuri nodded, he smiled softly. “You just want to see me fight with the toepick,” he teased.

“Well that too, but I mean it. Once this regionals competition is done with or even before, I’ll start teaching you how to jump and spin. The two of us read each other well and I think we can pull it off successfully.”

Yuto nodded and took a drink of water. “Sounds fun,” he agreed before stretching and taking the remote from Yuri. “You go work on your free skate. I’ll watch and critique it.”

Yuri nodded and moved to the center of the rink and closed his eyes. He did his best to picture the softer, gentler side of family and was only a little surprised when Yuto came to his mind first. His twin who did everything he could to support Yuri and make sure things went smoothly, the twin who looked after him whether Yuri wanted it or not. Yuri finally understood what the softer side of family was. As the music came up, Yuri opened his eyes and started to skate his routine. He focused on the sequence he had planned but in the back of his mind was Yuto.

Yuto, who always traveled with him and his coach to competitions as his support so their parents didn’t have to take off of work and thus have to make arrangements for the pets and everything. Yuto, who always watched from rinkside while he performed for the audience and was always there to meet him at the score area whether he be in perfect health or beyond sick and shouldn’t have gone overseas to begin with but was too stubborn to be told no and always managed to force the symptoms back long enough to get through customs. The softer side of family had been staring Yuri in the face the whole time and his arrogance never let him see it.

Of course now that he knew what he was looking for, the rest came to him. Yuya, with his cheerful attitude and willingness to bend over backwards to help in any way he can whether it be helping Yuri with his expressing his theme or giving pep talks. Yugo, who despite his loud mouth and annoying attitude was always ready and willing to defend Yuri should people try to make fun of him for figure skating. Yoko and Yusho who not only supported their children’s hobbies and interests, but actively encouraged them by helping them get anything they might need to succeed, whether it be proper tools for Yugo to build and work on his racing bike, or Yuya getting singing acting and dancing lessons to fully immerse himself in theatre, or Yuto and himself getting custom fitted skates, any outfits or equipment they desired, and managing to make a deal with the rink owners to let them practice whenever.

All of this was done from love, and Yuri had been taking it all for granted. 

Yuto rested his chin on his folded arms and smiled as he watched Yuri skate. It was different today, Yuri was finally portraying the story he wanted to tell. There was no more hesitating, no more unsure movements. Yuri finally understood what he had been struggling to understand and Yuto couldn’t be prouder. Yuri’s routine was controlled, his jumps and spins were perfect. If there were any faults, Yuto didn’t catch them and would leave the polishing up to Yuri’s coach.

When Yuri reached his final pose, Yuto started clapping and stepped onto the ice only to glide right to Yuri and hug him tightly, Yuri letting out a startled squawking noise at being blindsided. “You did it! It was perfect!” he praised.

Yuri relaxed when he realized what Yuto was doing and laughed softly, patting his arm to be let go. “Now now Yuto, save the hugs for when we’re on tv at the competition,” he chided playfully but was pleased that Yuto had liked it enough to praise him so thoroughly. When Yuto sheepishly let him go, Yuri flicked his hair into place and headed for the bench. “Come on, let’s get out of here and get some food. Loudmouth should be awake by now which means Mom will be starting breakfast.”

Laughing, Yuto followed him to the bench to switch back into their street shoes. He felt like his bond with Yuri had grown. He knew Yuri would hide it at home but when they were here, when they would be curled up together in the hotel in a few short weeks, Yuri would let Yuto see the extent of their bond. If he had to give it an analogy, it would be like a dragon hiding its treasure and only letting those it trusted to not steal it see.


End file.
